


Juggling Sunshine

by Snowy_Twightlight476



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sleeping In the Light Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Twightlight476/pseuds/Snowy_Twightlight476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoria gets bit by a strange shadowy figure coming home from school one day. See how she reacts!</p><p>Prequal to A Brighter Tommorow, part 1 of the Sleeping in the Light series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juggling Sunshine

Zoria had finally finished school for the day. She was tired, her feet hurt, and shr felt like collapsing on her bed and sleeping forever. She stretched out her hands and took a sip of water from her bottle. A couple of kids passed her, one bumped into her. Zoria didn't say anything, but she was close to pointing out that the arrogent child hadn't even apologized.

Zoria didn't feel like taking the long way home. She was told to never use the allyways and to go around theough the neiborhood where people could look out and see that she could still breath. Zoria didn't care about the rules though, at the moment, her only concern was getting home, and as quickly as possible. Her mom would never know.

The young lady took a step into the allyway. She looked around and re-adjusted the strap on her backpack. Zoria shivered and continued walking. She fiddled around with the zipper of her jacket to keep her mind occupied. She triped over a stick and ended up with a bruise on her knee. Zoria gritted her teeth and moved on. Worse things could happen. (and they will.)

When Zoria reached the end of the long alleyway, she breathed a sigh of relief. One down, two to go. Then, Zoria thought, she would be home. Her long, silky black hair covered up part of her face and Zoria had to swipe it away so that she could see. A chilling wind passed through her and she stepped into the second alleyway to avoid the wind. 

A strange looking boy passed her. He tried to trip her as she passed. Reaching back, she kicked him. It totally distracted her from the shadowly figure running ahead of her. By the time Zoria looked back, it was gone. Zoria continued through the tight space, each step seemed to make the alleyway close in on her more. Finally, she stepped into the light and out of the second alley.

Zoria looked around, the sun seemed to be becoming brighter and the wind died down a bit. Zoria walked through the street and on to where the third alley way was. There seemed go be foot steps behind her, but everytime she turned around, know one was there. It was a little bit strange. Zoria started to sense something odd was happening.

Zoria stepped out of the third alleyway. She had a street to cross and then another, but then she would be home, she had saved 10 minutes of a walk and felt somewhat releived. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It dragged her back into tunnel three and put a hand on her mouth. Zoria tried to bite, but for a 13 year old, she had small teeth.

The force pushed her to the ground and pinned her down. Zoria saw a shadowy figure in front of her. It turned her neck to the side and leaned down. Thoroughly confused, Zoria closed her eyes and braced for impact. She was expecting a punch or a hard slap, but nothing could have prepared her for two bloodcold fangs sliding into the skin of her neck.


End file.
